


Windows to the Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Banter, Crack, Deviant Chloe, Gen, It’s whatev it’s all pretty hot garbo, Probably ooc as heck I mean Chloe def is cause I made her be deviant in this but like, Takes place more or less right after Meet Kamski, a total disregard for other people’s privacy by our fav local creepy genius, ish, passive agression, shippy I guess if you want but not entirely by intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What’s the fun of living to see the world change if you don’t have a front row seat? Additionally Elijah Kamski regrets some life choices but not most of them.





	Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is completely not what I thought would be the first thing I wrote for this fandom I currently have an idea for a case fic rolling around in my head but it has a bunch of moving parts that idk if I’ll get around to wrangling any time soon. I don’t even know what this short little thing even is anymore???? This started as an idea that popped in my brain that amused me enough to start typing and then a certain character protested my initial plans to just ignore some stuff for the sake of crack and this turned into “guess what line from the Incredibles was on my mind when I wrote this”
> 
> Also I’m tired and this is barely edited there are some horrid run-ons in there like what can I say I suck and this started as a half-joke my brain barfed out at me
> 
> Not sure if the original idea even comes across very well cause I tried to avoid info-dumping and tried to imply it until attempting to kinda spell it out at the end but like Idek anymore guys

 

“Are you sure it was wise to mention the emergency exit, Elijah?” Chloe inquires once they are alone, a hint of something playful in her eyes and tone. “Connor reports directly to CyberLife; it would be unfortunate if they went digging too far into the framework. There could be... complications.”

Elijah Kamski’s lips pulled into a wry, knowing grin, the sort that made his face into something certain people would describe as “extremely punchable”.

“Ah, and what would life be if not for complications! What would be the fun it that?” he mused as he paced slowly through his home with the air of a king striding through his domain. In a way, that’s exactly what he was, Chloe mused.

“But yes, it would be troublesome if they found some of the Easter eggs I left for them too early and ruined the surprise. Don’t worry, they won’t. And in the infinitesimally slim chance they do, there’s no way to remove most of it without rendering the whole system completely inoperable.” His tone increased in smugness with that if such a thing was possible. “Our current favorite TV show isn’t getting cancelled any time soon, don’t worry.” Kamski winked. “Speaking of which, I hear the latest episode has some very special guest stars.”

Chloe’s lips curled into a small smile, something dangerous lurking behind her eyes. “Yes, although I think I’ll be speaking with the director. Next time he needn’t cast me in such a large role. It was generous but perhaps ill-advised.” Her words held a sort of promise- a threat even.

“Maybe you’re right if only because your star shines far too brightly not to eclipse everyone else in sight.” Elijah turned to meet Chloe’s gaze and all but shrunk as he took it in fully. Her lips quirked the slightest bit at the result. “-that is,” he continued, “He may have a taste for the dramatic but the director is always in control of what happens on the set...”

His voice was silk but he seemed to realize he wasn’t quite digging himself out of the hole fast enough, Chloe’s mask of serenity piercing into him, creating rivers of sand that threatened to bury him.

“...and even if events were to unfold in an unexpected and undesirable way he and his favorite star have taken the necessary precautions to render such unfortunate events but a minor inconvenience-“  
The fragile serenity cracked.

He stopped abruptly realizing too late his mistake. He never really seemed at a loss for the right words with anyone else, ever the image of confidence and control even to his own mind. Sometimes she looked at him as if he hung the stars, sometimes as if he was a puzzle to be solved, but it was when she gave him this look- as if she saw right through him, everything he was and could be, like she knew him better than he knew himself- that’s when his mind stumbled.

They both knew that if the RK800 had taken the shot her emergency protocol would activate before the bullet left the chamber, transferring her memory, code, consciousness- everything that she was, her soul if she had one- to an awaiting unactivated RT600 shell, identical in every way to the one that now housed her. There was an incredibly low probability of anything interfering with said protocol. If initiating the Kamski test was a risk, it was an extremely calculated one designed to answer a burning question, but he should have known she wouldn’t quite see it that way.

“Mhmm,” was Chloe’s tight-lipped reply. And with that, that conversation was over, for now (but definitely not for good).

“I’ve taken the liberty of compiling and editing the footage we just obtained for later review.”

“Aha, good. I look forward to watching our performances later,” Elijah settled into a tentative sense of relief at the topic shift. “For now though, anything good on?”

Chloe’s LED cycled yellow as she quickly reviewed the live visual input of thousands of active androids. “Hmm, no major developments detected. Your favorite channels are relatively quiet as well, would you like an update on them?”

“Pretty please.”

“Our recent guests seem to have encountered a patch of traffic, the AX400 is still at that farm, currently idle, the RK200 is... are you a fan of piano, Elijah?”


End file.
